Cuma Empat Hal
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Apa itu cinta? / Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta padamu? / Bisakah kau katakan jika kau mencintaiku? / Kenapa kau kemarin tidak datang? / Apa dunia ini adil bagimu? / Bukankah kau sudah lelah sendirian? / Apa yang paling kau inginkan? / Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku? / Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang semakin cantik? / Kumpulan drabble #cumaempathal! bersama yousoronoe. / RnR?


**Assalammu'alaikum minna.**

 **Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa up satu fanfic lagi. Selamat!**

 **Oke, kali ini saya datang dengan membawakan warna yang sedikit berbeda. Biasanya saya menulis dalam format oneshoot, tapi tidak kali ini.**

 **Fanfic yang satu ini adalah kumpulan drabble. Namun istimewa, karena ini adalah drabble 4 hal yang saya mainkan bersama mas** **– #salah! Mbak yousoronoe maksudnya.**

 **Yah, sebenarnya ini bukan permainan sih. Cuma kadang di grup Cyberloid ndak ada ide dan kerjaan, akhirnya sekedar nulis drabble dengan tag #cumaempathal.**

 **Lalu, apa itu 4 hal? Singkatnya, drabble yang ditulis dengan aturan hanya dalam empat paragraf sama seperti nama judulnya. Dalam beberapa kasus yang ingin menggunakan plot twist atau tambahan lain, tulisan yang berada di dalam kurung tidak termasuk hitungan dengan batasan tertentu. Mah, untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan tanya sama orangnya sendiri, panggil aja Tei. #jduakk.**

 **Saya menggunakan chara Vocaloid dan berbagai macam turunannya sebanyak yang saya bisa biar bervariasi aja, gitu. #plakk. Dan karena cerita didominasi Romance sama Drama, jadi itulah genre yang saya cantumkan di depan.**

 **Catatan penting:  
\- Akibat kekurangan chara cowok Vocaloid, jadi sedikit berbau LenxHarem.  
\- Dan karena memiliki spot khusus, LenTei dan LenKokone mendapat beberapa cerita lebih. #jduakk.**

 **Oke, selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

 _ **Cuma empat hal ©Rainessia Nightfallen, yousoroneo.**_

 _ **Rate K.**_

 _ **Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Sukone Tei - Love is About.**_

"Aku tidak mengerti soal cinta." Suara manis Tei bergumam lembut dalam keluh kesah hatinya. Banyak sekali dan ada-ada saja melihat berbagai misteri yang ada di dunia, seakan tidak ada habisnya.

Sebenarnya tidak juga, itulah pemikiran pemuda yang selalu menjadi pendengar baik yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu, Kagamine Len. Menurutnya, cinta adalah hal yang sederhana.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu rumit? Cinta itu hanyalah, tentang bersama siapa kau bisa bahagia." Len tersenyum sembari wajahnya menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "dan aku mencintaimu, Tei."

Satu kata terakhir yang terdengar membuat Tei menyembunyikan semburat merah muda tipis yang melukis wajah di balik buku. Dan baru saja saat itu, ia merasakan apa yang namanya bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku - Fallen for You.**_

"Cantik parasmu selalu bersemayam dalam hati. Kemilau emerald-mu memberi kesan berarti. Senyum manismu menghias setiap hari. Dan semua berlalu dengan indah tanpa aku sadari."

Kaito berlutut di hadapan gadisnya. Bersanjatakan kata puitis ala penyair kelas dunia, mencium lembut punggung tangan Miku sebagai sanjungan manis, "Oh wahai Permaisuri Hatiku. Kehadiran sosokmu bukanlah sekedar bayangan semu. Kecantikan yang terpancar membuatku tak tahan untuk terus menyanjungmu. Dan jika takdir mengijinkan, bolehkah aku jatuh hati padamu?"

Benar-benar rangkaian kalimat yang indah... mampu untuk mencuri hati banyak gadis. Andai Miku tidak dalam posisinya sekarang mungkin ia sudah pingsan dengan rayuan manis pemuda itu. Namun masalahnya, benar-benar berbeda.

"Aku ini istrimu!" Dengan kesal Miku melayangkan satu pukulan keras yang membuat Kaito terhuyung jauh hingga tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka - Looking for job.**_

"Sebegitu ingin 'kah kau mendapatkan pekerjaan?" Gakupo memandang Luka di sampingnya. Gadis manis gulali itu terlihat sangat tertekan dan depresi perihal keinginan terbesarnya tak kunjung terkabul, "Bagaimana jika aku menawarimu pekerjaan?"

"He? Kau serius?!" Seketika saja paras cantik Luka berseri mendengar tawaran dari Gakupo.

"Bekerja di rumahku. Membenahi isi dan membersihkan setiap sisinya. Benar juga, memasak makanan untukku setiap harinya. Ah, dan tentunya juga mendampingi hidupku," jelas Gakupo seraya tangannya meraih jemari lentik sang gadis dan menautkan sebuah cincin perak pada jari manis Luka.

Rona merah berat menghias wajah, Luka tak sanggup untuk menahan perasaannya yang bekecamuk tiba-tiba. Kepalan tangannya langsung melayang indah menghantam tulang rahang Gakupo guna melampiaskan emosi.

("Bego'!")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Oliver, Kagamine Rin - Pocky Game.**_

"Ayo bermain!" Rin mengambil sebatang _Pocky_ dari kotaknya, menjepit satu sisi ujung di bibir dan mengarahkannya langsung ke mulu sang kekasih tercinta sembari memejamkan mata.

Cuek, tidak pedulian, begitulah cara menjelaskan bagaimana Oliver. Menatap dengan garis air wajah terheran pada apa yang hendak dilakukan Rin. Sebuah permainan yang sedang populer dikalangan remaja, _Pocky Game._

Oliver tidak begitu suka melakukan hal merepotkan, daripada bermain hingga kedua ujung bibir mereka bertemu, lebih baik melakukannya langsung. Yah, ia mengambil batangan coklat itu dari mulut Rin dan memberikan satu ciuman kecil tanpa berkata apapun.

Tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Rin segera membuka mata merasakan sensasi hangat yang aneh mendarat di atas bibirnya. Terkejut, sudah pasti, pasalnya Oliver bisa melakukannya dengan santai sedang ia belum mempersiapkan hati.

("Bego'!" dan satu pukulan mendarat di atas pipi Oliver.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Utatane Piko, Nekomura Iroha - Say it!**_

"Katakan jika kau mencintaku!" Iroha berteriak pada sang kekasih, namun tidak direspon sedikitpun. Piko sangat cuek, membuat Iroha merasa percuma mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Piko menghela napas, Iroha tengah merengek seperti anak kecil. Jika sudah begini tidak ada cara lain, "Kala begitu, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik rengekan manja Iroha terhenti. Seketika berubah menjadi tatapan haru berbinar kala mendengar kalimat tersebut meluncur dari mulut Piko.

"Tentu saja. Aku bercanda," tambah Piko di akhir, dan langsung dihadiahkan satu tinju keras tepat di pipinya, dari Iroha tercinta.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **IA, Yuzuki Yukari - Lover.**_

"Kenapa aku masih belum mendapatkan kekasih?!" Tangisan IA pecah, duduk menutup wajahnya di atas sebuah bangku, bersama dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Yukari.

Yukari menepuk pelan punggung gadis bersurai merah muda pucat yang sedang dirundung kesedihan. Bukan hanya IA, ia sendiri juga kerap mengalami hal serupa, "Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu, IA."

"Yukari... kau benar-benar pengertian..." Setelah cukup lama menangis, senyum manis menghias paras cantik IA. Menatap dalam pandangan berbinar pada Yukari yang setia menghiburnya, "bagaimana jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?!"

Kalimat yang tidak disangka-sangka untuk gadis surai ungu itu mendengarnya. IA adalah gadis yang baik, bagaimana cara ia harus menanggapinya? Tentu saja, dengan sebuah senyuman dan pelukan hangat.

("Sudah pasti tidak mungkin!")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kaai Yuki, Otomachi Una, Ryuto - Go to School.**_

"Kau masih berantakan!" Yuki segera mendekat. Ini tidak baik, padahal Una yang bilang ingin pergi ke sekolah bersama namun penampilannya masih sangat berantakan.

Una hanya diam patuh, membiarkan Yuki membenahi penampilannya. Hanya saja, jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat, membuat gadis biru itu gugup beberapa saat.

"Yo kalian! Selamat pagi!" Ryuto datang dari arah belakang Yuki, menepuk pundak gadis itu cukup kuat hingga melayangkan tubuh mungilnya hingga saling berbenturan dengan Una.

Buru-buru Yuki melepaskan diri, dan kondisi Una saat ini tengah memerah dengan iris beputar-putar. Yuki menoleh cepat memandang tajam Ryuto dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah, "Bego'!"

(Yuki baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Gumi - Something Gone.**_

Ia tak tahu, kenapa mungkin menjadi pertanyaan paling tepat. Namun, tak sebuah rangkaian frasa pun dapat memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang..." Suara Gumi lirih bergumam, sembari buku-buku jemarinya meremas kuat baju pada bagian dadanya.

Seperti kosong... hilang, bahkan hampir terasa hampa. Sedih, perasaan yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Gumi tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

Sepasang kaki sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri menopang tubuh, lemas perlahan jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Kepala tertunduk, menyembunyikan seluruh garis air wajah Gumi yang tersirat dibalik surai hijau cerahnya.

("Aku lupa memakai pakaian dalam...")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Meiko, CUL - Drunken Girl.**_

Dua gadis dalam sepetak ruang tamu, satu kesamaan atas berbagai perilaku yang menendang jauh hal yang menyinggung tata krama. Hidup bebas seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan walau hanya dengan sepasang pakaian dalam, atau tidak juga.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan kekasih!" keluh si surai merah mencolok. Sebagai seorang gadis, Cul hampir merasa gagal terus dirundung kesendirian bahkan ketika usia hampir menginjak kepala tiga.

" _Daijoubi~_ " Walau bicaranya sedikit melantur, namun sebagai sahabat Meiko berusaha untuk menghibur Cul, dengan satu acungan jempol, "Kau akan mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti!"

"Meiko~ _Aligator~_ " Salah, bukan seekor buaya. Mungkin yang dimaksud oleh Cul adalah ucapan balasan atas rasa syukur pada seseorang yang telah memberinya perhatian.

(Mah, maklumi saja, mereka juga sedang dalam kondisi dimana setengah diri berada di alam bawah sadar, setengah lainnya berada di ambang khayangan, simpulan: mabuk.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hiyama Kiyoteru, Miki - Teacher's Problem.**_

"Huft. Merepotkan sekali mengurus anak-anak seperti itu," keluh Miki. Pekerjaan sebagai pengajar tidak segampang yang dipikirkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sebagai sesama pengajar, Kiyoteru juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis surai merah tersebut. Tapi melihat ketabahan dan kesabaran Miki yang besar, benar-benar sesuatu yang patut dipuji.

"Menurutku kau sangat hebat. Bisa dengan sabar mendidik mereka yang nakal." Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu, Miki sedikit heran mendengarnya, "mah, suatu saat kau pasti bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk mendidik anakku."

Seketika wajah Miki memerah padam mendengarnya. Tumpukan buku yang ia pegang melayang satu persatu menghantam wajah Kiyoteru, "Apa yang kau katakan?! Bego'!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hatsune Mikuo, Gumiya - Paradise.**_

"Jadi gini, kau tahu yang namanya khayangan? Dalam bahasa inggris disebutnya _Paradise_." Telunjuk Mikuo mengacung beberapa senti tepat di depan wajah Gumiya. Sedang yang diperlakukan seperti itu menatap dalam bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tak sepatah katapun apa yang diucapkan Mikuo mampu untuk otak Gumiya mencernanya.

"Di sana banyak bidadari cantik..." Bayangan Mikuo tentang bagaimana khayangan itu sudah melayang sangat jauh. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, mungkin bukan sesuatu yang baik, "jadi, kau sebaiknya pergi khayangan agar bisa segera mendapat pacar, Jomblo!"

Satu kata yang terakhir kali terdengar membuat Gumiya kesal, dan kepalan tangannya melayangkan satu pukulan yang menerbangkan tubuh Mikuo jauh ke atas. Mulanya ia datang menemui pemuda hijau _tosca_ itu untuk meminta saran pecintaan dan berakhir seperti ini.

("Kau juga jomblo! Dasar tidak tahu diri!")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Shion Nigaito, Aoki Lapis - Rainy Day.**_

"Topan badai 'kan kulalui. Tujuh samudera 'kan kuarungi. Kobaran api yang membara membara 'kan kulewati. Hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, kekasih hati." Kata-kata yang terdengar puitis, menyanjung manis pada seorang gadis. Tentu, tak lupa Nigaito memberi senyuman terbaiknya.

Lapis melipat tangan di depan dada, sebelah kakinya menghantak lantai cepat. Tidak perlu sanjungan atau sebuah puisi, ia hanya ingin mendengar alasan, "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?"

Senyuman Nigaito berubah, seketika menyiratkan sebuah kepolosan tak berdosa. Sembari jemarinya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak berarti apapun.

"Kemarin gerimis." Dan Nigaito langsung dihadiahkan satu tinju manis. Mendarat pada pipi tepat di atas lapisan epidermis. Dari yang tercinta, Aoki Lapis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Akita Nero, Mayu - You're not Alone.**_

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Nero segera berlalu dari hadapan gadis gothic itu, ia tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan siapapun.

Walau Nero berkata kasar padanya, namun Mayu masih sanggup untuk tersenyum lembut. Tanpa perlu perintah, ia segera berlari mengejar sang pemuda.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Mayu memeluk erat tubuh Nero dari belakang, menyandarkan kepala pada punggung besar pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya, "karena kau pasti sudah lelah selalu sendirian, bukan?"

Suara Mayu terdengar sangat lembut menyapa telinga, hingga menyentuh bagian hati terdalam. Dan Nero, tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tetesan air mata di balik topeng esnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Rook, Momone Momo - The World.**_

("Apa dunia ini adil bagimu?")

Dua insan yang duduk saling bersandar punggung satu sama lain, di bawah teduhan rindangnya dedahanan pohon Sakura. Memikirkan satu pertanyaan konyol yang sama tentang dunia.

"Jika setiap manusia antara satu sama lain setara dalam setiap aspek, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi?" Rook angkat suara, dengan satu pertanyaan terlontar untuk gadis merah muda di belakangnya.

Momo sedikit menekan punggungnya, lebih menyandarkan dirinya pada pemuda itu, sambil isi kepalanya menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Banyak pilihan, namun tak cukup untuk memilih salah satu saja, "Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Kurasa dunia bukan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk ditinggali." Senyuman tipis terlukis di atas paras tampan Rook, "dan cinta, bukan lagi tentang sepasang insan yang saling melengkapi."

( Momo benar-benar sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud, karena ia merasa dilengkapi dengan kehadiran Rook.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Namine Ritsu, Soune Taya - The Truth.**_

Hidup penuh dengan drama, alunan melankolis menjadi partitur yang menuntun, ironi yang selalu campur tangan dalam setiap memento dan klise pula yang berjalan hingga menjumpai akhirnya.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" Taya sudah tidak sanggup, Ritsu yang sudah lagi tak berdaya di hadapannya, begitu menyayat hati untuk ia memandang. Saat pujaan hati di ujung batasnya, justru pemuda itu tidak lagi mampu berbuat.

"Setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu satu hal lagi..." Dengan segenap kekuatan tersisa, Ritsu mengangkat kepala dan mendekat pada indera pendengaran Taya seraya berbisik pelan, "aku... sebenarnya cowok."

Satu tendangan keras menghantam perut Ritsu hingga tubuhnya terhuyung jauh membentur tembok. "Najis kau, setan! Mati saja segera!"

(Dan Ritsu mengurungkan niat untuk menghembuskan napas terakhir.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Maika, Sonika - Watching you.**_

("Apa kau pernah, merasa diawasi setiap saat?")

Ruang yang minim akan pencahayaan, dua gadis duduk di atas ranjang saling berbagi cerita untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Maika merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sonika barusan, "Apa-apaan itu? Tidak ada yang mau melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Ahahahaha. Kurasa kau benar juga." Sonika tertawa, apa yang dikatakan Maika ada benarnya juga. "Kurasa 'dia' juga tidak akan mengganggu."

'Dia'? Apa maksudnya? Maika melirik ke arah mana Sonika melihat sekarang, pojok ruangan dengan sebuah kursi kosong di sana. Tidak ada siapapun lagi di kamar itu selain mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang barusan kau maksud dengan 'dia'?" tanya Maika penasaran, dan sang gadis surai hijau hanya merespon dengan sorot mata aneh dan senyuman penuh arti.

("Kau tidak menyadarinya? 'Dia' terus memperhatikan kita sejak tadi, dari bangku itu.")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Yuuma, Mizki - Locked Door.**_

"Yuuma! Cepat keluar sekarang! Bantu aku atau kau tidak akan mendapat makan malam!" Suara gadis itu berteriak kencang hampir memekakkan indera pendengaran, padahal jaraknya dibatasi oleh ruang namun sangat berisik.

Sialnya, Yuuma selalu mengalami hal itu setiap harinya. Memiliki kakak perempuan yang berisik, bahkan tidak segan untuk menganggu tidur cantiknya di siang hari.

"Waktumu hanya dua menit!" Mizki kembali berteriak, dengan peringatan yang lebih keras dan ancaman yang lebih mengerikan, "atau aku akan mengutukmu menjadi jomblo seumur hidup!"

Buru-buru Yuuma melompat dari kasur, berlari cepat tanpa pikir panjang membuka kunci pintu dan mendorongnya dengan kuat. Namun bukan pintu yang terbuka, justru tubuhnya malah terhuyung menghantam papan penembus tembok tersebut dan terhempas ke lantai.

("Mizki! Kau mengunci pintunya dari luar lagi!")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Leon, Lily - More Love.**_

"Leon! Aku mencintaimu!" Kedua kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat, teriakan menggema ke sekuruh ruang. Lily berusaha menyampaikan semuanya kepada pemuda pirang manis di depan sana.

Panggilan dari sang gadis membuat Leon berbalik hanya dalam hitungam detik, tersenyum manis seraya memberi balasan, "Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Kenapa?!" Betapa terkejut hati Lily untuk mendengarnya. Tidak siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" Leon menempelekan ujung telunjuknya di atas bibir, dan melayangkannya pada Lily. Lily yang tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagia hati melayangkan satu tendangan ke wajah Leon untuk menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mew, SeeU - Stare and Love.**_

Tatapan mereka menyiratkan akan sesuatu, antara safir dan _onyx_ saling bertemu pandang. SeeU meneguk ludahnya, wajahnya memerah, gugup terlalu dalam posisi ini.

"Aku... menyukaimu!" ucap Mew dengan lantang dan garis air wajah penuh percaya diri.

Degupan jantung SeeU berpacu semakin hebat; serasa hampir meledak. Harusnya hal seperti ini tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Jadi bagaimana yang barusan latihanku? Apa itu bisa mengenai tepat sasaran pada orang yang kusukai?" Mew tersenyum, sedangkan si gadis kucing hampir saja kehabisan napasnya. Syukurlah ini hanya latihan, jika bukan...

("Ha! Benar-benar memukul hati!")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Lenka, Yowane Haku - Sin of Love.**_

Matanya berbinar, hatinya berbunga-bunga, telapaknya menggenggam kuat ponsel yang sedang menampilkan sebuah gambar. Sang pujaam hati Lenka, ada di dalam sana meski tak lebih dari sekedar karakter dua dimensi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah sakit, Lenka?" Mungkin aneh, bahkan Haku sedikit merasa jijik melihat sahabat gadisnya itu, pengidap nijikon akut yang sulit untuk melihat realita.

Sindiran barusan membuat hati Lenka tertusuk. Ia balas menatap tajam dalam sepasang iris Ruby milik Haku, tak sopan berkata seperti pada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal..." Lenka bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri melipat tangan di hadapan sahabatnya. "Jatuh cinta dengan karakter dua dimensi bukanlah sebuah dosa... yang berdosa adalah jika kau tidak bisa setia pada pasanganmu!"

(Sekarang Haku bisa memastikan satu hal, bahwa Lenka benar-benar sudah gila.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Rinto, Akita Neru - You're the Best.**_

Langkahnya berat menapak pada lantai koridor, kian melambat dan terhenti di hadapan seorang pemuda yang sedang menunggunya. Untuk sebuah hasil tak pasti, menyayat hati.

Neru mengangkat pandangan, dengan sorot mata berkaca-kaca dan air wajah penuh kesedihan. Saling bertatap dengan Rinto yang melihatnya dengan iba.

"Rinto-senpai... aku ditolak..." Simpulan senyum manis Neru paksakan, yang terlihat justru sangat pahit. Setelah lama berjuang dengan bantuan seniornya untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, dan seperti apa yang sekarang terjadi, gadis pirang tersebut mendapat penolakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Neru." Rinto mendekap tubuh sang junior dengan erat. Melihat Neru yang seperti kehilangan harapan, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya, mungkin hanya ini, "kau sudah berjuang keras. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

(Dan Neru, tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan jerit tangisanya.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Galaco - My Wish.**_

("Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya diam, di dalam kegelapan.")

Sang gadis duduk di atas kursi roda, sepasang irisnya meneropong jauh panorama yang ada terpampang, dengan tatapan kosong tanpa cahaya. Terlihat tidak ada jiwa hidup di sana, namun tidak karena Galaco justru gadis yang sangat ceria.

Len berlutut di hadapan Galaco, menatap lirih pada gadisnya yang sangat lemah, tanpa bisa untuk matanya melihat. Serba kekuarangan dalam fisiknya, buta dan lumpuh adalah masalah utama.

"Jika kau suatu saat bisa melihat... apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan konyol, padahal Len tahu hal itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi. Tapi setidaknya, jika ada sedikit saja harapan, akankah bisa terwujud?

Terasa hangat menjalar perlahan dari telapak mungil Galaco. Walau tak bisa melihat, ia tahu bahwa Len sedang menggenggamnya dengan erat. Senyum manis melukis paras lembutnya, ia tak berharap lebih untuk hidup secara normal, bersama Len saja sudah lebih dari sebuah kebahagiaan.

("Andai bisa... aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Len.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Kokone - Smile for Me.**_

Di bawah hujan guguran bunga Sakura, musim semi yang indah namun berselimut duka. Tubuh mungil sang gadis yang tak lagi berdaya, tanpa tenaga tersisa hanya bisa pasrah di dalam gendogan kekasihnya.

"Kokone... maafkan aku..." Banyak waktu yang berlalu sudah, dan tiba saat untuk Len menemui akhirnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan linangan air matanya yang perlahan menetes melintas garis air wajah.

Dengan satu kesempatan tersisa, Kokone mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga membuat simpulan senyum terbaik yang ia bisa. Untuk pemuda yang paling dicintainya, "Kumohon jangan bersedih... bisakah kau tersenyum untukku, terakhir kalinya?"

Kata-kata yang lembut menyapa telinga, Len tak sanggup melakukan apapun lagi untuk gadisnya. Namun setidaknya jika ini yang terakhir, memenuhi permintaan gadisnya adalah yang terbaik, "Aku sangat mencintamu, Kokone..."

("Terima kasih, Len." Dan sudah tiba waktu untuk sang gadis terlelap dalam keabadian.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Uni – Always like this.**_

"Kenapa kau tidak juga memahaminya?!" Sebagai seorang gadis, harusnya bertutur kata lembut adalah yang semestinya. Namun untuk kali ini, Uni sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosi, "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Len?!"

Len hanya menunduk. Selalu saja seperti ini, bertengkar berulang kali menyangkut masalah yang sama. Ia sudah lelah, tapi apa mau dikata, memang seperti ini jalannya benang merah mereka.

"Lalu harus bagaimana lagi?! Memang akhirnya seperti ini, bukan?!" Diam dan terus mendengar, sebagai pemuda Len juga memiliki batasnya. Sekedar menerima kesalahan, bisa membuat hatinya panas juga, "Aku memang tidak pintar dalam matematika!"

"Aku sudah mengajarimu berulang kali, bego'!" Gadis bak indah bunga Sakura itu lari keluar dari ruangan dengan linangan air mata. Ia sudah lelah... mengajari matematika.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Utane Uta/Defoko - The Rain.**_

"Hujan..." Langit tengah menangis, menjatuhkan setiap jutaan rintikannya ke atas permukaan bumi. Bisa berselimut duka, atau beberapa orang bahagia akan keberadannya, namun sial untuk Len yang terpaksa harus berteduh di depan sekolah karena lupa membawa payung.

Tidak sendirian, seorang gadis berhiaskan surai ungu gelap sebahu juga berdiri di samping Len memandang langit dari tempat yang sama. Tatapannya memandang lurus dan datar bagai sebuah penggaris, tak sedikit ekspresi tersirat melukis garis wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai hujan..." Defoko berucap dengan nada datar, membuat Len tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kurasa ini tidak buruk juga," gumam Len sembari mengalihkan pandangan menatap Defoko. "karena hujan kita bisa berdua di sini."

(Defoko tidak tahu apa maksudnya, namun mendengar kalimat barusan membuat wajahnya sedikit merona.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Sukone Tei - I Don't Like You.**_

"Mana mungkin untukku menyukaimu." Tatapannya begitu dingin, sorot mata lurus menusuk Len berikan pada junior secanik putri salju yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa... kau tidak menyukaiku?" Setidaknya, setelah menerima semua kepahitan hati, Tei ingin mendengar kejelasan dan alasan kenapa pemuda pencuri hatinya mengatakan itu.

Len meraih ujung dagu Tei dengan jemari, mengangkat paras manis itu untuk saling mempertemukan permata dalam iris mereka dalam satu garis pandang.

Sesuatu yang sulit untuk diduga oleh Tei, rona merah tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Bukan hanya sekedar bertemu muka, namun juga kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar membuat terkejut hati.

("Karena sejak lama, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu.")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Kokone – Grown.**_

("Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang semakin cantik.")

Entah sudah berapa banyak musim berlalu, Len tak mampu lagi untuk mengingatnya. Berdiri di hadapannya, seorang gadis manis bersurai hitam tergerai menjuntai indah, dalam balutan gaun putih yang menutup tubuh dengan sempurna.

"Apa itu membuatmu semakin jatuh cinta padaku?" Kokone tersenyum lembut, pertanyaannya tak bermaksud lain sekedar gurauan pada pemuda yang dulu pernah mencuri hatinya, atau setidaknya sampai hari ini. Hanya saja, takdir mereka begitu kejam.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Len segera berlari memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kokone ke dalam dekapannya. Mereka yang selalu bersama sepanjang waktu, harus terpisah jauh, dan bertemu di saat terakhir, "Bahkan aku selalu mencintaimu, tak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

Tertangkap dalam iris topasnya, Kokone melihat jelas linangan air mata yang perlahan membasahi wajah pemuda musim semi itu. Semua yang dirasakan oleh Len, ia juga sangat mengerti. Hanya satu kecupan lembut di pipi yang mampu untuk gadis itu berikan, tidak ada lagi apapun.

("Maaf Len. Sudah waktunya untukku pergi.")

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Sukone Tei - Just Look at Me.**_

Auranya sangat gelap, haus darah seakan hendak membunuh seseorang. Menatap kosong pada layar ponsel sang kekasih, dihiasi senyum mengerikan tersimpul di bibir mungilnya.

Bagaimana tidak marah, Tei menemukan Len yang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis lain walau hanya via pesan elektronik, tetap saja membuat emosi cemburu bangkit, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau berbicara dengan gadis lain?"

"A–aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Situasinya semakin memburuk. Bukan Len memiliki niat untuk memberia perhatian pada gadis lain, hanya sekedar pembicaraan menyangkut tugas yang tak bisa ia selesaikan seorang diri, "aku hanya ingin meminta–"

Sebelum kalimat selesai terucap, Len dibuat terkejut dengan reaksi Tei yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat dan membenamkan kepala di atas dadanya. Mendengar bisikian lembut dari sang kekasih hati, membuat ia sedikit merasa bersalah dan juga mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Tei untuknya.

("Bodoh! Jangan pernah memandang gadis lain! Bagaimana jika mereka jatuh cinta padamu?!" mungkin sedikit berlebihan.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kagamine Len, Kokone - Regret.**_

 _"Jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu sekarang, bagaimana caramu untuk menjawabnya?"_

Masih terngiang jelas dalam kepala, pertanyaan dari Kokone yang terus menghantui diri, sang gadis masa lalu yang pernah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya semenjak beberapa tahun yang sudah berlalu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu untuk saat itu..." Penyesalan mungkin yang Len terima dalam hati. Ingin menjawabnya dengan benar, namun apapun cara yang ia lakukan sekarang, hanya sia-sia belaka yang ada. Gadis yang dimaksud sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah pengakuannya.

Andai saat itu Len bisa memberikan jawaban dengan benar di hadapan Kokone, apa yang akan terjadi sampai sekarang? Memungkiri kebodohan diri hingga membuat Kokone mengalami semua takdir kejamnya, "Walau aku berkata untuk menolakmu, apa kau akan marah padaku?"

( _"Entahlah, bagaimana menurutmu? Len yang paling mengetahui diriku, bukan?"_ )

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **~The End~**

 **Selesai juga akhirnya... bagaimana? Memuaskan? Semoga saja.**

 **Maafkan saya karena sedikit berbau yuri akibat req dari salah dua anggota grup penggila yuri. #plakk. Tapi silahkan dibaca aja mana yang kalian suka.**

 **Kalo mau req sama saya juga bisa kok selama ada promptnya yang bagus dan menarik, serta waktu kosong yang saya miliki. Seperti itulah.**

 **Selanjutnya seperti biasa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca karya saya. Dan saya juga meminta maaf apabila kurang memuaskan dan mengecewakan, juga segala kekurangannya.**

 **Mungkin hanya sekian dulu dari saya, lain waktu saya akan membawakan fanfic lainnya jika ada waktu. Dan bagi yang mau req silahkan PM aja.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**


End file.
